Don't call me 'Master'
by Rachel the Fiend Hunter
Summary: Bleeding out and injured in the forest, Momiji spots Hayate and helps him from a small onslaught of ninja. Taking him back to her village, she treats his wounds. He can't help but wonder every single time she says his name, she only says 'Hayate' unlike with Ryu, whom she calls 'Master'. Ayane called him 'Master' as well. What made him different?
1. Chapter 1

Not too sure if this is going to be a one-shot or a series. But I saw no Momiji/Hayate out there, and I thought the idea of the two of them getting together would be cute. Especially since Ryu is 'taken' already. :3

-Rachel

* * *

"Hayate!" Momiji shouted his name in a mixture of fear and concern, he had received a rather large gash in his side, blood was beginning to ooze past his hand that tried to keep his wound closed, and his clothing were stained with the crimson color. One of the rogue ninja dashed at him to finish him off, Momiji ran over to her superior just in time to intervene, surprised, the ninja continued his course, but the shrine maiden was determined to protect Hayate. As he came close enough, she knocked him into the air, followed by two flying punches and her izuna drop, "Where is Ayane?" she asked, looking around the trees to see if anymore were coming, why was he alone? Ayane was always by his side... _always._ Momiji slung his arm over her shoulder and did her best to keep pressure on the wound, "It'll have to do..for now.." but she was still waiting for an explanation of his injuries.

"A-Ayane..." Hayate murmured her name, his breath hitched as he felt the sharp pain within his side, "I sent her off, to...find Ryu."

"Master Ryu?" Momiji asked, a quick glance over confirmed her suspicions of them being the Black Spider clan ninja, "I'll get you back to our village to patch up your wounds, is that alright?" though she asked, she already began to lead him off in that direction.

"Should be..fine." Hayate nodded.

"Hayate! Stay with me!" Momiji tried to entreat him, to keep him conscious. "Tell me...why you were fighting so many alone? My Master and your skill level are very high, but you have to remember...you aren't invincible." she was respectful in her speech, as always, trying not to offend him at all. When he didn't respond, she looked over and found he had passed out. "Hayate..." she called out his name in a low whisper, laying him carefully on the ground, taking the ribbon out of her hair for use on keeping pressure on his wound. She tied it tight, and propped him up, dead weight..a person was very heavy, but she'd endure through it. Taking a steadying deep breath that meant she was about to try and lift him, Momiji wrapped his arms over her shoulders in a make-shift 'piggyback' fashion. "One...two...three!" she grunted, lifting up Hayate, his legs through the holes in her arms that she'd made as holsters.

He was a heavy man, but she wouldn't dare to drop him- nor stop. Her master had taught her to endure through pain, of physical and emotional kinds, only those who could do so became stronger. This kind of physical exertion wouldn't be the end of her, "I won't give up!" she grunted, before taking long strides, eventually working up to a 'run' of sorts, breathing heavily, she sighed of relief, seeing the Hayabusa village. Many stared at her in shock, the fact that she was holding an injured Hayate of Mugen Tenshin, not to mention the fact that they were both matted in blood (Momiji had accidentally gotten some of Hayate's blood on her.). The children were also fearful, seeing their 'big sister' in such a state, "I'm fine, I promise." Momiji smiled, taking Hayate for treatment. Carefully, she placed him on the mat and began to remove his clothing.

Hayate groaned slightly, was he coming to? "Kasumi?" he asked, wondering if his sister had been the one to find him in such a state.

"No." Momiji shook her head, "Not Kasumi, Hayate." she paused for a moment, "Master Ryu's apprentice, Momiji." it was a fairly deep gash, she'd need to disinfect it. Especially before it became infected and more problems arose.

"Momiji?" Hayate asked, as he stared at her for a moment, the haze in his eyes dissipating ever so slowly. "How did I get here, Momiji?" he barely noticed the fact that she didn't call him 'Master' like she did with Ryu, or Ayane did with him as well. Hayate most certainly wasn't her master, but that little omission had him slightly curious.

"I carried you." Momiji smiled, seeing that he was almost his normal self. "Hayate, I need to disinfect this..clean it..dress it, and I would be lying if I said it wasn't going to sting.."

"Blunt, and to the point.." Hayate chuckled slightly, wincing once more at the pain.

"Can you hold onto the wound, while I go and get supplies?" Momiji asked. Hayate nodded, and she made sure to be as quick as possible, gathering gauze, disinfect and cotton swabs for any residual blood she'd need to get rid of. "Ready?" her eyes looked into his, not bothering to make any move to begin the cleaning process without his permission. Once again, Hayate chose to nod instead of respond, "Okay." Momiji put some of the liquid onto a few cotton balls and began to dab it, very gently. Her eyes flicked from the wound in question and to Hayate every step of the way, she wanted to make sure she wasn't hurting him, and that wouldn't pass out once again. He grunted right as she touched the wound, Momiji stopped, but he grabbed her hand just as she was about to pull it away.

"I can endure it." Hayate said, regaining his composure. If his sounds were deterring her from finishing her job, then he would stop them immediately. He had been caught a little off guard by the cooling/stinging sensation of her treating his wounds. It was one of the things that he had enjoyed about Ryu's apprentice, Momiji sometimes seemed almost as if the female counterpart to Ryu.

"If you're sure." Momiji once again resumed the delicate work, "...you can move your hand, now." she commented.

"Sorry." Hayate apologized, had he still been holding her wrist? Drawing his hand back, he watched her work.

Momiji smiled and laughed slightly, shaking her head. "This one, Hayate." she explained, removing the one holding the wound, placing it blood side up on his thigh. She'd have to clean that, as well. Dabbing at the wound for a few more minutes, she wiped off the remaining blood. Once satisfied, she bandaged Hayate up, "The bleeding isn't as bad as before..but just to be safe, you should try and soak it in a day or two, it'll clean out any infection that this couldn't fix up." she motioned to the bottle, grabbing his hand and wiping that off as well.

"Thank you." Hayate continued to stare at her, curiously. "I can see why the children of this village adore you, so much." he commented, surprised when that made her stop for a moment, he even saw a form of embarrassment, (her cheeks grew to be a small tint of pink).

"And why is that, Hayate?" Momiji asked, as if nothing had happened, "All done." she paused, "I think we should get you a change of clothing, though. You can't walk around in this condition. What would people think, if they saw a bloody Hayate wandering around the village?"

"You're kind and gentle." Hayate answered her question, "I believe they already saw a 'bloody, _unconscious_ Hayate' roaming the village." he said, "Do you think I look grotesque in my current condition?" he asked.

"No." Momiji answered honestly, "But you can't walk around without a shirt on."

"And why is that?" Hayate asked, as he slowly sat up, having to pace himself just so he wouldn't make it bleed once again.

"Lay down." Momiji instructed, "It's seeping. You can't have too much physical exertion, it'll only make it worse." gently, she pushed him back down and held him there. "You need to rest, the only way your body will heal is if you lie still and do nothing."

"You didn't answer my question." Hayate said, looking at her.

"I know." Momiji smiled, "But would you want to worry the village about what brought you down? Your wound could also become infected if you don't bother to wear clothing over it."

"I see." Hayate didn't want to lay down, in actuality he hated doing absolutely nothing. "I'm not tired, and though I may be a man of patience, I don't think I'd be able to wait it out."

"You're in no condition to leave yet." Momiji paused, "What would you like to do?"

"Stand up." Hayate said the obvious, that was all he wanted to do.

"Alright.." Momiji compromised, "Up we go.." she helped him up slowly, checking his wound to see if it was bleeding excessively, to her relief, it wasn't. "Where is Ayane? Did she find Master Ryu?" Momiji asked.

"I don't know if she found Ryu." Hayate shook his head, "Momiji-"

"Hayate?" Momiji asked, wondering if he needed something, "Are you in pain? Does it hurt at all?"

"Why don't you call me 'Master'?" Hayate asked, he knew to some it may sound like an act of deviance, but that wasn't what it stemmed from. When it came to Ryu, he alone seemed to be awarded the title of 'Master'. Save for Ayane, he wasn't called by that at all.

"Master?" Momiji asked, her head tilted to the side as she stared at him with a questioning look. "You want me to call you 'Master'?"

"I was wondering why you don't call me 'Master' but you do for Ryu." Hayate explained slightly.

"Is this because Ayane calls him 'Master'?" Momiji asked, "Hayate, why would you want to be called 'Master' by me?" she was curious on the matter, in fact- she had no intention of ever calling him 'Master'.

"It isn't because of Ayane." Hayate blatantly denied that claim, "It seems you're a little more..impersonal when it comes to myself." he said, "You refer to the others...differently then myself."

"I do." Momiji admitted it, "It isn't because you're any less important or special than Ayane, Kasumi, Rachel or Master Ryu...but you're _different_ from them, as well, Hayate."

"How am I different?" his curiosity piqued, Hayate wondered what exactly she meant.

"I have no intention of ever calling you 'Master', Hayate." Momiji waited for a moment, as she searched for articles of clothing for him to wear. "Because when someone passes through the barrier of 'subordinate/superior' or 'master/apprentice' they go through a bond that makes them into a 'family' of sorts. Loving someone in that type of position, comes naturally, but, Hayate, if I were to call you 'Master' then that would make things difficult."

Hayate listened through her explanation, and he wasn't a dense person. Momiji had affections for him? Well, at least he thought he wasn't dense at all- this had gone so far over his head, he didn't even see it at all. "So, you're saying that if we both were to stay as we are now, calling each other by first names..as _equals_ you'd be fine with that, alone?" he asked.

Momiji seemed surprised by that statement, "I think so, yes." she nodded.

"That doesn't work for me, at all." Hayate said, shutting down the idea entirely.

"And why is that?" Momiji asked, she felt a little crushed by that statement, but she still wore a 'kind' smile just for him.

"Momiji- Dragon Shrine Maiden of the Hayabusa Clan village declares her love for me, and I'm supposed to say 'let's be friends'?" Hayate asked, folding his arms, though it didn't work out quite so well, as his wound made him flinch slightly. "I'm not that cold-hearted." he shook his head.

"I didn't-" Momiji shook her head, "I mean, I didn't say that I was..in love with you. It would be inappropriate.." she retreated on that fact.

"But you said loving someone as a Master became far different from how we are, now. You're not alone in this world, Momiji- I have no doubt you'll find many sisters within the Mugen Tenshin clan- and not just mine. The children in here all look at you with such adoration and love, that I feel a little bit envious." Hayate paused for a moment, trying to sort out his thoughts. "Ryu thinks nothing but the world of you, I know he adores his apprentice very much. In the same way that I think of Kasumi and Ayane. But, Momiji, would you be alright with me selfishly keeping you by my side, acting as if I hadn't seen or heard a word from just moments before right now?"

"If it was what you wished, then I would be fine with it." Momiji said in an assuring manner, "Mas-" surprised, she found Hayate had put his hand over her mouth to 'shush' her.

Hayate shook his head, "I've changed my mind. Don't call me 'Master', call me 'Hayate'." he said, "I won't ignore your feelings, Momiji. To be honest with you, I found myself having some along the same lines, as well."

"I wonder what Master Ryu would say if he heard this conversation going on, right now.." Momiji couldn't help the sincere smile she had on her face.

"Uniting the two clans under the guise of us both, and whatever the future may hold? I think he would likely enjoy the idea. Ayane, on the other hand..." Hayate wouldn't know how she'd take it. She always vied with Kasumi (in a one-sided manner) for his attentions, and if he and Momiji were to be married..what would happen to her? Ayane would most certainly get jealous.

"Who could say?" Momiji asked, "Perhaps, when they both get here..we should see how they react." the shrine maiden offered, looking up at Hayate with a smile.

Hayate leaned down, (in a pained manner) and kissed her lightly, "It's a deal." he said, walking to the door.

"Hayate- wait..your clothes!" Momiji explained, giving him an extra robe of her master's, helping him put it on. "Have they arrived?" she listened, hearing the cries of delight, "Master Ryu!" she called.

Hayate found himself slightly envious of his close friend once more, the way Momiji lit up so much for her master whenever he came around. The smile that spread across her face, how she immediately flocked toward him everytime. "Oh?" Hayate asked, as she stopped herself from going over to greet Ryu, by grabbing his hand ever so gently, and leading him toward the pair.

"We made a promise." Momiji said, smiling over at him.

"So we did." Hayate nodded, for once, the ninja wore a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Momiji." Hayabusa addressed his apprentice first, having seen her before Hayate. "Hayate." he nodded to the pair, before his eyes stumbled upon their hands locked together. It was definitely something to be curious about, and he wanted to ask Momiji what the meaning of such a thing was. He wasn't dense, but to his knowledge, the pair of them weren't intimate.

Ayane folded her arms, "Master Hayate." she noticed the fact that he was bandaged up, concern etched into her features and voice.

"Master Ryu!" Momiji called out his name fondly, smiling. Feeling the slight squeeze from Hayate's hand, she looked over at him, "Are you alright? Is your wound seeping at all, Hayate?"

"No, it is not." Hayate shook his head, still feeling a bit 'jealous' of his longtime friend, Ryu Hayabusa, how silly and trivial it was. "Ryu." he nodded back to the ninja, before turning his attention to Ayane. "It's nothing to concern yourself with, Ayane."

Releasing his hand, Momiji walked over to her master and hugged him quickly. "It has been a while." she quipped, a bit of 'longing' in her voice, from missing her master over such a period of time.

"It most certainly has." Ryu kept his eyes trained on her, "We will talk later, Momiji." his voice was stern, as he was concerned about what he'd seen.

"Yes, Master." Momiji nodded, wondering if he had a mission or something of the sort for her. There was also the issue of her and Hayate speaking to Ryu/Ayane together.

"I shouldn't have left you- I'm sorry." Ayane instantly took the blame of Hayate getting hurt upon herself. Kneeling before her master, she felt a twinge of annoyance, and a pang of jealousy toward Momiji having helped him.

"You did as I told you to do, the blame is not yours to bare. There is none to be placed upon anyone but myself." Hayate tried to assure her, "I let my guard down- that is all. And it wasn't as if I had no one throughout my short endeavor." he glanced over to Momiji, seeing her smile while speaking to Ryu about something he couldn't hear.

"Master Hayate." Ayane stated his name plainly to gather his attention, knowing fully well where he was staring at.

"Ayane?" Hayate asked, he would have told her to arise, but she honestly wouldn't have obeyed the command, feeling personally responsible for his injuries.

"Have you finally said something to her, Momiji?" Ayane asked, she was curious.

"What do you mean?" Hayate didn't catch on to what Ayane was trying to ask him.

Glancing away, her red eyes avoided his as she spoke. "The two of you appear to be acting _differently_ , Master Hayate." Ayane stated plainly, but still being respectful to her superior. "You two are more... _intimate._ " her voice wasn't filled with bile, or any form of hatred toward Momiji when she spoke of the shrine maiden. Though she may have gotten close to her master, she had no ill-will toward Momiji. In fact, Ayane had anticipated something of the sort to come about. Anything, over that cheerful German girl that decided to play 'house' with him, and even delude herself into thinking he could give up his ninja life just to live with her and her father.

Hayate paused for a moment, "You knew?" he asked.

"Permission to speak freely?" Ayane asked, not wanting to offend him in any way.

"Granted." Hayate nodded.

"It was obvious." Ayane put it bluntly, "The way that the two of you acted around one another, it was only a matter of time."

Had he honestly been _that_ obvious? "I see." Hayate commented, had Ryu himself known, as well? "And what do you think of the situation?" finding himself curious of the situation, if Momiji were to be in some form of danger from Ayane.

"It's not as if I dislike her." Ayane said simply, that was about the best that she was going to give.

Hayate nodded, "I see." he repeated the statement, well, at least Ayane didn't object to the idea outright.

"Are you going to speak to Master Ryu, of this?" Ayane couldn't help but to wonder. While it was a little unorthodox, it seemed like he'd definitely need Hayabusa's permission for such a thing.

"Yes, when the time is right." Hayate nodded, whenever that occasion arose, he wouldn't know.

Ayane nodded, "How is your wound?"

"It seems to be doing alright, but I'm a little unsure that it was bandaged the best it could have been." Momiji told her master, who was periodically glancing between her and Hayate.

"Since it was you, I have no doubt that it will be fine." Ryu praised, "Is there anything that you would like to tell me about?" he asked, noticing that Hayate, she and himself were all engaging in on and off eye contact. The moment either of them connected looks, they would almost instantly look away, as they were under his careful watch.

"There is, Master Ryu, but I don't think this is the right time." Momiji smiled, "Is there anything I need to know about, Master?"

"Not as of right now." Ryu shook his head, a little disheartened his apprentice had resolved not to speak a word of what was private between her and Hayate. Was he already being replaced in terms of importance, in her heart? "Come, we will sit with the others." he could see that Hayate was straining himself by standing, his facial features appeared to be completely normal, but his body language said otherwise.

"Yes." Momiji nodded, walking side by side with her master, "Where would you like to sit, Master Ryu?"

"Inside." Ryu didn't hesitate at all, his friend may have been good at shielding his suffering from others, but Ryu could blatantly tell that he was just trying to put on a brave face.

Once the pair approached Hayate and Ayane, their conversation seemed to abruptly end. "Master Ryu." Ayane bowed in his presence, despite only moments before having stood directly next to him. Ryu nodded and grunted in acknowledgement of her respect towards himself.

"Let's go inside." Ryu said, as his eyes flicked to Hayate, making it very clear he wasn't going to be argued with, at all.

Hayate shook his head, but followed obediently. Feeling much more like a 'child' rather than the head of a ninja clan. Momiji and Ayane followed a few paces behind their respective masters and began to speak. Trying to listen in on their conversation, Hayate found his eavesdropping wasn't quite as on-par as it should have been. Cringing upon each step before reaching the home of Ryu Hayabusa, he had to pause just to inhale breaths. "Hayate!" Momiji and Ayane instantly flocked to his side, either looking very concerned for the male.

"I'm..I'm fine." Hayate steadied himself, "Let's go." he pressed onward, not wanting to worry either woman.

"Will he really be alright?" Momiji asked Ayane.

"Master Hayate is much more resilient then you think." Ayane said, somewhat trying to quell away the worry from the shrine maiden.

Momiji nodded, "Ayane, is something the matter?" she had picked up on the odd atmosphere between the pair of them. After what seemed like an eternity of just hearing the many sounds nature provided from the surrounding forest, gusts of wind and the crunching of twigs beneath their every footstep, Ayane finally responded to her.

"Nothing at all. Why do you ask?" Ayane glanced over at Momiji, seeing some form of concern on the girl's face.

"It was just a feeling." Momiji explained, "But if you're alright- then I suppose I was wrong." she shook it off.

"Not entirely." Ayane accidentally let slip some of her thoughts. Having to share her master with someone else, was an odd feeling. Someone of which she didn't hate, and couldn't find herself able to, even if she was going to monopolize so much of Hayate's time. Perhaps end up becoming his wife, having his children, and the two of them living in their own home within Mugen Tenshin. Kasumi and she would become aunts to said child..that thought, it was troublesome. The thought of her already losing the small portion of family she had- Hayate the older brother that only a few years prior she had learned her connection to, it left her uneasy. Her chest felt heavy, almost as if she couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay?" Momiji asked, placing her hand on Ayane's shoulder, seeing that something, was in fact, wrong.

Ayane shrugged the kind hand off her shoulder, "I don't want to talk about it." she didn't have any form of malice in her voice, nor did she intend to sound rude about any of it. Momiji was almost the last person that she wanted to talk about such things.

Momiji nodded, "Okay." she dropped the issue entirely, seeing the fact that her companion refused to speak of it. The rest of the walk, the group endured through silence. It wasn't unusual for Ryu, but the silence from the others; namely Momiji and Ayane. Glancing back at the group, he saw quite a bit of uncomfortableness between the girls, Hayate was injured and understandably in pain. Perhaps he would need to take Ayane aside and speak to her personally, to see what was wrong. If she wouldn't confide in his apprentice, let alone shrugging away her attempts to try and help, perhaps she'd speak to him. Arriving at his home, he opened up the screen doors and lead everyone inside.

Momiji carefully helped Hayate to sit, "Are you sure that you are alright?" she asked, looking overly concerned at him. Every time he made a grunt of pain, or was wincing, she felt terrible. Not being able to help soothe his wounds, and watching someone you cared for, very much hurt before your very eyes had that effect on a person. Unknowingly, she'd put her hand on the side of his face.

Ayane stared at the display, her eyes instantly flicking to the floor, turning on her heels, she left the entrance of the home, about to dart off into the woods, she felt an arm on her shoulder. "I said I don't want to talk." she attempted to shrug it off, only to feel the grip tighten ever so slightly. Looking back, she should have noticed it to be a male's hand, let along Ryu's.

"Not to me, you haven't." Ryu said, looking concerned toward her. "I can see what is bothering you, but not talking about it won't help anything."

"I don't know what to say." Ayane said honestly.

"Speak your heart." Ryu was prepared to listen, he too felt strangely of what he'd seen inside his own home.

"It isn't as if I hate your apprentice, Master Ryu." Ayane's eyes darted away, her usual calm and confident tone of voice demoted to a mere whisper. "But, I don't know how I feel about this. Maybe I'm jealous? Am I just being a brat?"

"Your feelings aren't invalid, they are yours, after all." Ryu tried to assure her, "Of course you would feel indifferent to a situation, such as this."

"You're not taking it the same way." Ayane looked at Ryu, shaking her head.

"I assure you that I feel strangely of the display from inside, Ayane." Ryu nodded to her, "But, I knew that one day this kind of thing would come to pass. Momiji herself was always destined to find someone to be her other half, to take on the brilliant radiance that she gives off. Who better than someone, such as Hayate, after all?" he tried his best to explain how he rationalized it. To be sure, he, himself felt odd about seeing Momiji and Hayate in a situation like that, but he could understand it. "Losing someone so close to you, it would feel only natural to be like this."

Ayane nodded, sitting beside Ryu on the front porch, "It hurts." she admitted somewhat numbly, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Subconsciously, I knew something like this would happen- but I thought that German girl was the only real 'threat' I had when it came to Master Hayate. But, even she lost out to someone else, I wonder how she'd feel, seeing what had happened."

Ryu looked over at the young girl, "You love your brother, very much." he could relate to her situation, not of adoration when it came to a sibling, but of his connection to Momiji and how he felt seeing her with someone. "You are entitled to love many people, Ayane. In this life, we meet many whom we can call 'family, friend, loved one', like the passing seasons, these too, come to change. Do not turn your back on Momiji and Hayate, because of this. Embrace it, as much as you can. Because, one day, even you will leave his side, and he will be filled with this ominous feeling."

Ayane didn't know what to say to that. She felt like sobbing, but his words seemed to soothe the cracks that had formed within her soul and entire being. "I...am not sure he would feel the same." she stated plainly, not even feeling the cool liquid slide down her face.

"He loves you, very much, Ayane." Ryu contradicted what she said, wiping away her tears, "Just...perhaps, not in the way that you wanted."

Hating for someone to see her cry, she immediately and pridefully turned away her head. The two of them sat in the passing silence for what felt like forever. Regaining her composure, Ayane tried to stand, but found her body wouldn't obey her will. "I..I knew he and I couldn't be like the way they are." Ayane admitted, "But I wanted to be able to stand by his side, just for a little while longer."

"You won't be cast aside, Ayane." Ryu was insistent on this fact, "If ever, you were to feel alone, then know you will always have a place in this world, whether it be Mugen Tenshin, Hayabusa, Hayate or myself. Stand proud, and stand among those who love you, and, in turn, you love."

"...thank you, Master Ryu." Ayane finally found the resolve to stand, and even to smile, before bowing completely to Hayabusa.

"You may rise, Ayane." Ryu didn't feel the need for her to bow in his presence, especially after the moment they'd just had. "Is there someone you have in mind, who could be that 'special person'?" he couldn't help but to wonder.

"Maybe." Ayane nodded, oddly enough, she had found a person that she felt like that. It was a different 'love' from Hayate that she felt for this person, in general. Well, not even sure she could call it 'love', as it was a very alien feeling to herself, she did feel an akin like to the boy in question.

"Perhaps you should see this person." Ryu suggested, "Would you like to go inside now, Ayane?"

"Yes." Ayane readily agreed, after his many words and explanations, she felt like she could go inside and face what she had fled from.

Ryu nodded, leading her once more, back inside. Hearing the small bout of laughter from his apprentice, and even a small chuckle from Hayate himself, the pair went into the room and saw how close they still were. Momiji had decided to sit beside him on his unhurt side, what the two had been discussing, or had been the subject of their laughter. The pair had turned serious upon seeing Ayane and Ryu enter the room, once more. "Master Ryu, where did you go off to?" Momiji asked.

"Just a small matter at hand." Ryu stated, sitting opposite the pair.

"Ayane?" Hayate asked, seeing that something most certainly had been wrong at one point.

"Master Ryu needed something of me." Ayane brushed it off, sitting beside Hayabusa.

"So, when were the two of you going to say something?" Ryu asked rather bluntly, he found he could have stared at them for a long period of time before asking the question he felt the need to ask, but decided against it.

"What is it, that you are asking?" Hayate asked, had Ayane and he seen the 'tender moment' between Momiji and himself?

"I believe you know." Ryu glanced at Hayate, before his gaze switched to Momiji. Ayane had chosen to stay quiet and listen in on the conversation.

"Master Ryu, I- we, wanted to say something when the timing was a little less serious than it is right now." Momiji felt guilty beneath his gaze, "I apologize, if you believe me to have deceived you." she bowed her head.

"Only a few hours prior to this moment, had we spoken of such things. When Momiji had been bandaging me up, I asked about a pressing issue, before we both landed upon the one at hand; how we felt about one another." Hayate explained, having to pause and take a deep breath, it stung having to speak and sharp intakes of breath weren't helping. "It wasn't anything we planned on hiding."

"I see." Ryu accepted their explanations, "Even so, you should have been more forthcoming about such things." he 'scolded' the pair of them slightly.

"I'm sorry, Master Ryu." Momiji apologized, again. "But, before anything were to happen between us, I wanted to ask for your blessing in this matter." she asked him directly.

After a small consideration, Ryu nodded. "I have no reason to object this union. Do you, Ayane?" he asked, looking over at the silent kunoichi.

"No." Ayane shook her head, "I have no reason to object, as well."

Both having the same feeling of 'relief' exhaled slightly, relaxing far more. Momiji stood, walked over to Ryu and hugged him tightly, "Thank you." she murmured, just audible enough for him to hear. Ryu returned the gesture and grunted in reply to her, beneath his hood he was smiling. He had certainly raised a worthy apprentice. Once she had let go, she hugged Ayane immediately as well, "Thank you, very much."

Ayane sat stiff and completely still, heeding Ryu's words, she glanced at him before returning the hug just as he'd done. "You're...welcome.."

Momiji smiled brightly, taking her place beside Hayate once more.

"It's getting late." everyone turned their heads to Ryu, "Tomorrow, Ayane and I will be heading out. Momiji, you will stay and take care of Hayate. There is a spare bedroom for you and Hayate to take. Ayane, you may take my room."

"Yes, Master." Momiji nodded, "Hayate, would you like to rest?" she asked.

"I suppose so." if there was nothing left of the day, he would lay down and rest.

Momiji helped him up, and led him to the room in question. Laying down the futon, she helped him to lay down. "Get as much rest as possible, I will check your bandage, is that alright?" she asked. Hayate nodded, she opened his robe and saw stale bits of dried blood among the gauze, "It needs changing, but I will do it tomorrow, you're too tired for tonight." Not wanting to bother him, she rose and turned to leave.

"Momiji." turning on her heels, she looked at Hayate, waiting for him to say what he needed to. "Lay with me?" he asked.

It took a moment, but she did nod. About to grab another futon, she was stopped by Hayate who held open a portion of the blankets for her to crawl in. "Okay." she agreed, feeling a little strangely. Taking off her boots, she tenderly crawled in next to him, feeling his arms around her provided a sense of warmth and security she hadn't felt since her tutelage beneath Ryu had started. "Am I hurting you?" she wanted to make sure that he wasn't in pain from her laying with him.

"Not at all." Hayate assured her, even as her head propped on his chest. Oddly enough, the pain was beginning to dull as sleep took him. Though it was Momiji to fall asleep first. Both slept comfortably in the others embrace.

"I don't think she'll be coming out." Ayane said, as she stared at the doorway.

"No." Ryu agreed, "I sent the two of them in there, purposely." he admitted, placing a bottle of sake in front of Ayane. "If you choose not to rest, then perhaps you may stay awake with me for a little while, speak your mind a little more."

"Alright." Ayane nodded, if any of the residents from Mugen Tenshin saw what had happened with them, heard the exchange of words that Ryu Hayabusa- Dragon Ninja of the Hayabusa village had said..they wouldn't dare to look down on her, anymore. To think of her as nothing more than abomination.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayate awoke to the sound of clinking bottles, to his immediate surprise, Momiji was gone. A quick glance over of the room confirmed his suspicions that she was no longer with him. Attempting to sit up, Hayate immediately winced, his side was still sore. The stitches Momiji had put in seemed to be doing their job, but he didn't want them to tear. Taking his time, he slowly sat up and worked up to a standing position. Walking to the door, he slid it open and found Momiji, the shrine maiden was happily cleaning up quite a few empty bottles of sake, most likely left behind by Ryu. He doubted the fact that Ayane would have indulged in such an act, as she hadn't really shown an interest in drinking. "Momiji." he called out her name, waiting for her to face him.

"Hayate." Momiji smiled as she turned to face the ninja in question. "Did you sleep well? Is your injury feeling any better?"

"It's still sore, but much better than yesterday." Hayate nodded, "I slept fine. Did Ryu and Ayane already head out?" seeing no sign of them, aside from the small amount of clutter that Momiji was cleaning up, he assumed they had left.

"Yes, Master Ryu is very punctual in his timing." Momiji explained, though that detail really went without being said. "They were gone, even before I awoke." placing the bottles aside, she casually walked up to Hayate and checked his bandages, "Is there any sort of pain when I do this?" she asked, touching the surrounding area very timidly, trying not to cause any pain as she did so. Her eyes studied his facial expressions carefully, but he didn't give anything away if it did in fact hurt.

Hayate nodded to the first statement, "No." he felt a slight 'sting' when she touched it, but it was completely bearable. His one word answer hadn't been completely intentional, but he found himself staring at Momiji with a sense of curiosity. She was busy tending to his wounds, searching for any visible signs of pain/discomfort, and he was studying her. The way that her eyes always reflected a deep sense of kindness, loyalty and warmth. Her lips were always in some form of a smile, unless engaging an enemy, or in a serious situation that the gesture would be deemed 'inappropriate', subconsciously, he began to come his hands through her hair.

"Hayate?" Momiji asked, feeling a bit strangely about what he was doing. His gaze was upon her, but it was as if he didn't hear her speak at all- her body began to tense up under his touch. _Such a strange feeling.._ she couldn't help but to think that, it wasn't one of discomfort, or dislike. The passing silence made the moment much more 'personal', she tried to say his name again, but the words failed to form. Her lips wouldn't move, and her voice betrayed her. In this moment, it was just she and him, nothing else in the world existed, save for the pair of them.

His hands switched from her hair, to her face, gently guiding her chin upward, Hayate kissed her tenderly. No matter how many times he accomplished the gesture, the result was always the same form of pleasant reprieve. Finally caught up in what he was doing, Hayate broke the contact between them, "Sorry." he apologized immediately.

"No.." Momiji shook her head, "You have nothing to apologize for, Hayate." she tried to assure him of that fact. "Shall we redress your wound and clean it out?"

"Sure." Hayate nodded, allowing himself to be led off by Momiji. Their short walk together was passed by silence, Momiji walked with both hands elegantly intertwined, glancing periodically about the scenery and Hayate. Her smile grew brighter each time she was able to look at her superior ninja from a sister village, about to speak, she found herself silenced by the outcry of children that all hoarded around her.

"Big sister!" they all cried out in unison, each begging for her attentions.

Momiji laughed slightly, "I'm very sorry." she apologized, hugging each child back as they clung onto her for dear life. "Right now, I'm unavailable to play with any of you, as Master Ryu give me a very special mission." beginning to explain the situation, she recounted what he had said, as each child all stared at her in awe. Each slightly envious of their 'big sister' and how she was entrusted with such a special ordeal.

Hayate stood a small distance away, pretending not to stare at the commotion he saw unraveling before him, he kept his facial features neutral. But, slowly, his eyes began to linger upon the shrine maiden, seeing how tenderly she diffused the situation. Though each child had groaned out of a slight form of disdain, they all nodded and quickly understood that while she couldn't divide her time between them just yet, in a little while she'd be able to resume her usual 'duties' of playing with them. Seeing her interact with the children in such a manner, made him smile. Caught off guard, he hadn't noticed himself staring off at nothing, until Momiji had gently grabbed his arm and began to lead him off, once more. "I was..." he felt the need to explain, somehow.

"You were doing what, Hayate?" Momiji asked, not letting up one bit if she had actually noticed what he had been doing a few moments prior. Whether or not it was just to keep his dignity intact, or if she was actually entirely clueless, Hayate didn't know. She still wore the same kind features she always did, leading him into a building through the screen doors. "Can you slip it off on your own?" she asked, motioning to the borrowed robe of Ryu's he wore.

"I think I should be able to manage it." Hayate nodded. Momiji let go of her grip and waited to see if he could actually perform the action. Loosening the belt around it, Hayate gently tried to shrug off the robe, only to tense up and fail a few times from the pain. Stubborn and adamantly, he tried to take it off, not wanting Momiji have to assist him in his moment of weakness.

To his surprise, Momiji had gently stopped him. He stared down at her arm, where it lay on his, and back to the woman in question. "It's perfectly okay to ask for help when it's needed, Hayate." she said, before helping him to take it off. Folding it, she placed it neatly in the corner, "Now, we should try and clean out the wound. The hot spring should do a good job."

Hayate nodded, "...thank you." he said, trying to sound as appreciative as possible. He felt weak, having someone else assist in something so simple and trivial as removing his clothing.

"I won't ask if you're capable of removing the rest." Momiji said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the back room, sliding open the door and getting down on her knees.

His eyes focused on her, seeing Momiji down in such an odd, compromising state brought about...thoughts. Ordinarily, he never found himself thinking about such things, but staring at her removing his boots, and moving on to take off his pants...they began to surface. His right hand formed into a fist as he tried to steady himself, and rid his mind of such an indecency. "Momiji-"

Her head snapped up to meet his eyes, "Hayate?"

"I think I can manage this part." Hayate said, though his tone of voice betrayed the confidence he tried to emulate.

"It's okay, I can help you." Momiji smiled, was he embarrassed? It was nothing to be ashamed of, many people received wounds on the battlefield and had to be catered after. She removed his belt, and slowly slid off his pants, "You should be fine, like this. I'll go and prepare new clothes, call for me, if you need me." she scooped up his soiled laundry, and walked out.

Hayate slid slowly into the hot spring, slightly disturbed and intrigued by the moment that had just passed by. The things he thought of- between he and Momiji, they were..things he hadn't thought about, before. Seeing it happen in the almost literal sense, he felt almost as if his body would have the typical 'man reaction' he thought it would, and that Momiji would see. If she did..he didn't know what she'd do. He thanked whatever god out there for the fact that she had just stripped him to his underwear and left it at that. Sighing softly, from both pain and the adjustment to it within the heated water. He wondered what his sisters would think of such a situation, him losing control for a moment. Kasumi would probably laugh and joke about what had happened, even question him about Momiji and he. Ayane..she would be a whole other story. Probably a form of light mocking, before turning serious and suggesting he 'do something' about it, because, according to her, he was 'slow' when it came to this kind of thing.

Leaning his head back, he tried to relax, let his cloudy thoughts subside, and rest.

Momiji tentatively began to hang Hayate's laundry, going back inside to see how he was doing. Grabbing a towel, and the spare change of clothes, she walked into the room she'd left him in, and to her surprise, found him asleep. Walking around the border of the hot spring, she smiled softly to herself, sliding down the back of the wall, she placed the clothing/towel beside her, and stared at him. Her knees were hugged to her chest, why, she didn't exactly know, but in the moment it felt comfortable. The young kunoichi began to study his face, her eyes lingering to his wound, seeing if the stitches were holding up, to her relief, they were. A thought occurred; she'd need to help him to change his underwear. He was unable to bend over, and it seemed only logical that she would have to do so. But, it made her feel a little strangely.

Before, when she helped him to change out of his clothing, she had felt it. His reluctance to allow her to do so, probably stemmed from the same thing she thought of; that it was inappropriate for a woman to undress a man, especially from the fact that they weren't married or in a formal relationship, at least, not yet. Even for such a reason, she wouldn't allow him to hurt himself all over again, just for an ominous feeling. "Master Ryu didn't object.." finding herself thinking out loud, Momiji immediately regretted not better organizing her thoughts and just speaking aloud.

"And neither did Ayane." Hayate said, surprising her.

"Hayate.." Momiji jumped slightly at his words, "I brought you a change of clothing, and a towel."

"How long have you been sitting there, for?" Hayate asked, rubbing his eyes, staring at Momiji.

"...how long have you been awake for?" Momiji countered, not meaning to be evasive in answering him. "Not long.."

"Same." Hayate nodded, "I suppose I should get out, now."

Nodding, Momiji stood and walked over to him. "Here." she offered her hand, he firmly grasped it, and tried to stand, instead, her boots slid on the small bit of water that splashed when their hands connected, and she fell into the hot spring. Hayate stared at her, dumbfounded and blinking, trying to register if what had just happened, had, indeed, happened. Momiji laughed, instead of getting mad, like he thought she would. "It appears we're both wet, now." she mused, shaking her head, moving her long hair out of her eyes.

"So we are." Hayate nodded. Her clothing had become fairly see-through just from getting wet, and he tried to avoid his eyes. Back to square one.

"Come on, let's go." Momiji climbed over the edge, this time getting a firmer grip on the ground, and helped him out.

"I'm sorry for dragging you in to the water." Hayate apologized.

"It wasn't your fault." Momiji shook her head. "Here, I'll help you to change these." she gave him the towel, and began to slide down his underwear.

"I-" Hayate began to object, he didn't think he'd be able to stop such a moment again.

"It's alright." Momiji tried to be assuring, as she slid them all the way off, hearing the slop of his wet underwear hit the floor. "Here." she motioned for him to step forward, even turning her head away, he obediently stepped where she told him to, and waited as she pulled on the new pair of underwear. "Not so bad, is it?" she asked, laughing slightly. It actually wasn't quite as bad, having to repeat the process with his pants. Placing on yet another of Ryu's robes, she tightened the belt around it, keeping it loose enough to not hurt Hayate, but enough that it wouldn't fall open.

"I suppose not." Hayate agreed, seeing her soaked state. Thinking that, perhaps, he should return the favor, shaking his head, he completely tossed the idea aside.

"I'll go and get changed." Momiji said, scooping up the last of his laundry, and walking out of the room, a trail of water left behind her. Hayate stayed behind in the room, he didn't want to be caught staring at her in such a state. Though she had seen him in one, he didn't want to see her like that, without her consent.

Momiji promptly returned in a modernized outfit, that Hayate himself wasn't expecting to see her in. Wearing her casual outfit, consisting of a red top and beige shorts, with black ankle boots, "Something on your mind?" she asked, fixing her stray hair back into the long ponytail it had previously been in. Momiji was even sporting a pair of non-prescription glasses to tie the outfit together.

"Where did you acquire something like that?" Hayate asked, raising a brow at it.

"From one of my visits with Rachel." Momiji explained, "Sometimes, the two of us meet up in the modern world and she found my regular clothing to be 'unacceptable' so she took me clothes shopping." smiling at the mention of Rachel, she looked up at Hayate, "Do I look strangely?"

"No." Hayate shook his head, "I'm just not used to seeing you wearing this type of clothing." he explained, the modernized look honestly complimented her fairly well.

Momiji nodded at his explanation, "Originally, it felt odd having to wear something like this, almost as if it were a costume." she mused, "While I prefer to wear my traditional clothing, this isn't quite as uncomfortable as it used to be." although, it did look strange for the two of them to be seen together like this, she, wearing modern day clothing, and he wearing everyday ninja attire.

"Momiji-" Hayate waited until he had her full attention, before resuming his speech. "would you like to go with me to Mugen Tenshin?"

"It would be an honor." Momiji nodded, "But are you sure you're up to the task?" her eyes lingered to where his wound was, though it wasn't visible through the robes, she knew exactly where it was located.

"I will be fine." Hayate nodded, "I can't be away from the village for too long, regardless." it was rather unfortunate that Kasumi wouldn't be waiting for his return, considering she had left the village, he had hoped to speak to her about he and Momiji. Perhaps Ryu would have sent her a message of some sort, informed her of the situation. Maybe even Ayane would be the one to speak to her about it.

"When shall we set out?" Momiji asked, not meaning to interrupt his thoughts.

"Now seems good." Hayate didn't like to sit around, doing nothing while he could be back at his village, ensuring that things were being taken care of. After all, his people needed guidance, not a leader who was constantly M.I.A.

Momiji nodded, "Okay." she walked with Hayate out of the Hayabusa village, saying goodbye to the children and that she'd be back- she just didn't know when she'd be done visiting the Mugen Tenshin village. Truth be told, she didn't know what would happen between her and Hayate. Whether or not they were going to have some form of a ceremony in Mugen Tenshin or Hayabusa, who would all attend such a thing. She imagined that Rachel would no doubt come along, most definitely her master, Ayane, hopefully Kasumi would be able to attend. "Hayate." she actually wanted to discuss the details while they began their long trek, it would pass the time, and give the pair a basic idea of what the other wanted.

"Momiji?" Hayate glanced over at the shrine maiden.

"Are we to be getting married?" Momiji asked, though she already knew the answer to such a question, she just wanted to reinforce that fact.

"Yes-" he paused, "so long as it is what you want, as well?" Hayate questioned her, waiting for an answer.

"Yes." Momiji nodded, "Who all would attend such a ceremony? I know that Master Ryu and Rachel would most definitely come to see me off, and he is your friend, as well."

"I imagine Ayane, Kasumi and probably Hitomi." Although, he didn't know if it was cruel to invite the girl to such an occasion. She did have special feelings for him, even though he had to let her down easy because of them being from such largely different worlds.

"Hitomi?" Momiji asked, not knowing the name.

"Yes, I imagine she'd like to attend such an event." Hayate nodded, he couldn't imagine her missing it. "She's a friend from a few years back."

"A normal girl?" Momiji asked, smiling at his statement, it was nice to see that someone could be friends with a normal person. Her master didn't exactly count, as his 'friend' Irene Law had turned out to be quite the opposite. The fact that she looked like Rachel had Momiji guessing on whether or not that was the reason he picked her.

Hayate nodded, "She's a karate prodigy. Her father owns a dojo in Germany, and she teaches in his place now. She goes to college and manages to teach while juggling both forms of her life."

"You seem fond of her." Momiji commented, wondering what kind of girl this Hitomi person was.

"We are great friends." Hayate agreed, though from the way he said it, Momiji got the sense that things were 'awkward'.

"Does she have feelings for you?" Momiji asked, not being a naive person, she couldn't help but to wonder.

Hayate stopped in his tracks for a moment, had he been that obvious? "Yes, but I told her that such a relationship wouldn't work out in the end." he looked at Momiji, "Although I cherish our friendship, I don't think of her in that way." he didn't want her to believe that he would stray from her and commit adultery with Hitomi.

"Without love, there isn't friendship." Momiji smiled, trying to dispel a bit of his anxiety over the matter. "As I said before, I have different manners of respect and love for my friends, like Master Ryu, Rachel, Ayane, Kasumi, and you. I can completely understand what you're saying, Hayate. You're allowed to have friends of the opposite sex, I don't mind at all." she wasn't at all jealous, or threatened by his friendship with Hitomi. He spoke very fondly of the girl, and she no doubt left some form of impression on him. That was rare for Hayate to have, and Momiji wouldn't dare ask him to give up that portion of himself.

"Your master certainly taught you well." Hayate praised, patting her on the head.

"I couldn't have asked for a better one." Momiji agreed, "And I will never stop trying to make him proud."

Hayate knew that she didn't honestly have to lift a finger, and it would impress her master. Ryu thought nothing but the world of his apprentice, because of all the amazing things she had accomplished under his tutelage. No matter the situation, the odds, or the dangers, she always faced them with a brave face. Her smiles seemed to light up a room, and even the injured/dying all felt at ease within her presence. Momiji was very adept in her skill with dispelling curses, healing others, and, above all, one of the most loyal people you could ever meet in this life. It wasn't very hard to see at all why her master was proud of her. Hayate himself was just proud to have known her, and the fact that she had picked him, of all people to be her partner through life. Their marriage would make things official, and, their lives together would start.

Somewhere down the road, they'd deal with the issues of children, perhaps when the world grew to be less chaotic and there weren't so many clones of Kasumi running rampant. True, Alpha had been destroyed, but that was one of the many that MIST had engineered. There was also Phase 4 who would have to be dealt with.

When he finally came out of his thoughts, he saw that they'd arrived at Mugen Tenshin. A warm greeting awaited the pair of them, most staring at Momiji's strange style of dress, the rest asking where Ayane had disappeared to. It was an honest first that people actually wanted to know what had happened to the kunoichi who accompanied Hayate everywhere. "I have an announcement to make, be sure that everyone is gathered, alright?" Hayate asked, a nod and a bow came before the person he commanded strode off.

"You're going to speak about us?" Momiji asked.

She was very intuitive. "Yes." Hayate nodded, "I'd like the people to know why I was gone for the past few days, and it gives them something to look forward to. While we can't perform the ceremony without our guests, they will have the excitement of knowing that Mugen Tenshin/Hayabusa will be united under us."

"Will you need help changing your robes?" Momiji wondered, she doubted the fact that he'd want to wear Ryu's clothing for any longer.

"I think I can manage this time." Hayate shook his head, leading Momiji into his home and leaving her in the living room while he got changed. He switched into a simplistic red/black ninja outfit, "Perhaps, you'd like to change, as well?" he asked, she did look very out of place in the outfit she wore.

"Do you think that I should?" Momiji asked.

Hayate nodded, "There should be a spare change of Kasumi's clothing here." he showed her to Kasumi's former room, leaving her to it.

A few moments later, Momiji came out wearing Kasumi's red/white ninja outfit, surprised at how much it resembled one a few of her own clothing choices back home. "Is this better?"

It was a bit baggy on Momiji, but she filled out the outfit quite well.

"I look strange, don't I?" Momiji asked, when he didn't reply, that's what she figured was going through his head.

"Not at all." Hayate finally answered her, "You look great." he smiled softly at her.

Seeing him smile, only made her smile even harder. "I like it when you smile." she commented.

"I don't smile often?" Hayate asked, caught a little off guard by her comment.

"Not often enough, Hayate." Momiji shook her head, "You say I have a nice smile, but yours..it's so rare, and often, that it makes any occasion a special one."

"Is that so?" Hayate mused, "Anytime I spend with you, is a special occasion."

Momiji was surprised at his statement, but it did make her smile even harder. She wanted to speak, but found no words for the moment. Silence just made it perfect.

"Come, we have an announcement to make." Hayate offered her hand, which she took. The pair of them walked into the center of the village, where all of the people had been gathered. Hayate walked with Momiji in front of all the people, clearing his throat and finally speaking, "There is to be a marriage held here, I cannot say exactly _when_ it will happen, but Momiji of the Hayabusa village and I- of ours shall be wed." everyone was silent, before they cheered about the news they heard.

All of them suggested that they hold a celebration, not taking 'no' for an answer. After all, it wasn't everyday that the head of their clan was going to be married, let alone Hayate. Momiji laughed as she and Hayate were led off by the people, everyone began to berate her and he with questions about when such a thing came to be. The whole night was nothing but questions, and a feast.


End file.
